djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kashyyyk
Kashyyyk, sometimes nicknamed Wookiee World, was a mountainous forest world covered in tall Wroshyr trees. The world was located in the Mid Rim and was the homeworld of the Wookiee's. The world was originally a member of the Galactic Republic before its reformation into the Galactic Empire, which would later enslave them. Kashyyyk would join the Alliance to Restore the Republic to combat the Empire. Description : "Well, it has big trees, in case your eyes don't work anymore." : ―Canderous Ordo to Revan Kashyyyk was a temperate jungle planet orbiting around a single star located in the Mytaranor sector of the Mid Rim. The planet had three moons, one of which was used for farming. The planet was entirely covered in massive Wroshyr trees and was the homeworld of the Wookiee species The native wildlife had much influence on the native Wookies, with many of their starship designs being influenced by the native fauna. Cities were also often built within the trees, as the ground level of the jungles was commonly filled with dangerous beasts. History Old Republic Era The Mandalorian Coalition raided a Wookiee clan on Kashyyyk during the Old Republic era, when Kot'e Azir led a hundred Mandalorian warriors in killing the Wookiees defending their village and destroyed their dwellings with wrist-mounted flamethrowers before executing all of the survivors. Clone Wars In the years that followed the Naboo Crisis, and leading up to the Clone Wars, ex-Jedi Count Dooku caused political turmoil on the world. Due to the world's strategic importance as a navigational point and a major trade route, the Confederacy of Independent Systems would attack the planet late in the Clone Wars in the Battle of Kashyyyk. ] Shortly before the end of the battle Order 66 was activated in all Clone Troopers on the world. Grand Master Yoda was able to escape, with the aid of many Wookiee's, though Master Master Luminara Unduli was captured. Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine would soon after transform the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. The Clone troopers on-world tried to subjugate the Wookiee population, but their losses were high and they were forced to leave the planet. They would return to subjugate the planet years later, alongside Darth Vader and the 501st Legion. Rise of the Empire The Human Settlement A human settlement once existed on Kashyyyk but was attacked by renegade Wookiee raiders around the time that the Empire had arrived to subjugate the planet. One of the human citizens was recruited into the stormtrooper ranks, eventually joining the 501st Vader's Fist Legion. Jedi Memorial One Wookie clan built a shrine to the Jedi who were killed during Order 66. Any material that could be retrieved from the slain Jedi was placed at the shrine. Etyyy Hunting Grounds One of the Wookiee clans agreed to allow several Rodians to carve out a piece of territory that would serve as their hunting grounds so that they could hunt native creatures in that location. Subjugation of Kashyyyk Darth Vader ordered an attack on Kashyyyk as a cover for his assassinating Kento Marek. The 501st and several other Imperial legions and divisions were dispatched. Jedi Rescue A group of Jedi younglings who had escaped the Jedi Purge once went to Kashyyyk and convinced an Imperial officer that they were Imperial personnel, which resulted in their rescuing an entire Wookiee village from slavery. The Imprisoned Geonosian A Geonosian researcher named Ikvizi was studying the local species around Kachirho City, until he was knocked unconscious and found with documents on his body proving that he was planning vile experiments on the Wookiee populations. Ikvizi informed a curious spacer that his intention was only to study them and that the documents in question actually belonged to some Trandoshan researchers that operated out of a scientific camp east of the city. He had traveled there to see if he could swap some research with them. That was when he discovered that it was a slave camp where Trandoshan researchers used the Wookiees as lab rats, prodding them with strange instruments and injecting them with substances that made them roar in pain. The Geonosian stole several documents but was knocked out and left in the forest for a Wookiee hunting patrol to find him. At his trial, there were a number of witnesses that had allegedly seen him performing suspicious acts all around the city, and so no-one believed him. The unidentified spacer stole additional documents from the Trandoshan camp in order to clear the Geonosian's name. These were brought to the Wookiee elder Ovarra, who had Ikvizi's sentence reduced and ordered a hunting patrol to destroy the remains of the Trandoshan research camp. Kashyyyk Uprising A blow was struck against the Galactic Empire when Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Starkiller, damaged several Imperial installations and assisted Wookiee warriors in their guerrilla battles against the stormtroopers. Many Wookiee Clans found themselves with some breathing room before the Empire doubled down. Galactic Civil War Skirmish over Kashyyyk At some point during the Galactic Civil War, a fleet belonging to the Alliance to Restore the Republic engaged the Imperial Navy in battle over the planet. Listening Post Sabotage Rebel saboteurs secretly captured an Imperial listening post and used it to feed false data on rebel movements in and near the Kashyyyk System. Liberation Mishap A group of rebel agents planned on staging a raid against the Emprie on Kashyyyk, but a Hutt crime lord who placed a bounty on their heads managed to force them to land in the planet's underworld. Imperial AT-STs and stormtroopers pursued the group, who hid in a small and ancient Jedi Temple. Black Sun Weapon Smuggling A group of smugglers were hired by Black Sun to smuggle weapons onto the planet for use by a Wookiee resistance cell. They flew through the Imperial blockade, failing to convince them they were honest traders. Exchange Bounty An Imperial Army general on Kashyyyk was secretly profiting off the Wookiee slave trade without informing his superiors, or any members of The Exchange. The Exchange sent a group of bounty hunters to bring him in. The hunters were provided stolen or fabricated Rebel Alliance uniforms and infiltrated an Imperial outpost, downing multiple stormtroopers and switching to stormtrooper armour. The operation was a success, and they turned the general in for his bounty. Liberation of Kashyyyk Kashyyyk was eventually liberated by the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and they became a fully fledged member of the New Republic Senate. New Republic At some point, a number of Wookiees imported Banthas to Kashyyyk. First Order Invasion First Order TIE fighters, a Star Destroyer and numerous stormtroopers invaded Kashyyyk. Chewbacca arrived in the Millennium Falcon and downed several TIE fighters before he and his crew landed on the planet below, causing several stormtroopers to surrender. Resistance starships engaged the First Order ships in orbit while the small Resistance team continued their struggle on the ground.Category:Planet Category:Forest World Category:Kashyyyk Category:Wookie Category:Battle of Kashyyk Category:Coalition Raid on Kashyyyk Category:Subjugation of Kashyyyk Category:Liberation of Kashyyyk Category:Wookiee Category:Mid Rim